This invention relates broadly to the field of sports and more specifically to apparatus for measuring the swing weight of a golf club.
It is generally considered to be desirable to know the swing weight of a golf club in order to fit a set of clubs to an individual's needs. Swing weights were, at one time, measured in ounces up to as much as 28 ounces, or more. Today, they are most commonly measured on an arbitrary alphabetical scale from A to G. A swing weight of B is generally recommended for junior golfers. Swing weights from C to D are generally recommended for lady golfers. Swing weights from D to G are recommended for men. Within each alphabetical scale there are ten graduations generally denoted as subscripts (e.g., A1-10, B1-10, etc.), providing a total of 70 standard swing weights ranging from A1 to G10 Swing weights categorized within the first five graduations of the C swing weight, C1-5 are considered light to medium for ladies, while the last five graduations, A6-10 are considered medium to heavy. Similarly, for men, the first four graduations of the D swing weight are considered light to medium and the next four, medium to moderately heavy. Swing weights above D8 and on through the G classification are considered moderately heavy to extra heavy.
It is desirable to be able to quickly measure the swing weight of clubs in order to ascertain whether the set is properly matched and, in production, to determine whether clubs are being produced to the appropriate swing weight. Swing weight balances presently available are similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,717 to Smith. These swing weight balances employ a balance arm supported on a fulcrum comprising a forked upright member having each branch terminated with a V-slot. A heavy base supports the fork, and a transverse member fixed to the balance arm holds the balance arm in the V-slots. For sensitivity, the transverse arm is provided with a knife-edge fitting into the V-slots of the fork. The club grip is secured to one end of the arm remote from the fulcrum, while the club shaft is allowed to rest on the other end of the arm opposite the fulcrum. A balance weight is them moved along the arm until a balance is achieved. The swing weight of the club is then read directly from the arm based on the position of the balance weight. In order to maintain the arm in a substantially horizontal position against the inevitable oscillatory motion as the weight is moved up and down the arm, appropriate limit stops are provided above and below the grip end of the balance arm.
Another available apparatus for measuring the swing weight of the golf club is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,771 to Solheim. The apparatus disclosed therein comprises an elongated rigid member having a first upright section at one end to support a golf club shaft; a second upright section at the other end to hold the grip end of the club; and a two longitudinally displaced rockers that support the apparatus on a tabletop surface. The rockers function as fulcrums to provide an indication when the apparatus is balanced. The position of the balance weight is adjusted along the rigid member to balance the rigid member on one rocker with a golf club held by the upright sections with a shaft supported by the first upright section and extending away from the second upright section.
Both of the aforementioned swing weight balances require an operator to manually move a balance weight in order to measure the swing weight of the club. Consequently, use of these apparatus can be slow and somewhat tedious. What is needed, then, is a swing weight scale that measures swing weight directly without the need to manually move a balance weight.